Waiting on the Fence for You
by kiwi4me
Summary: She wasn’t one to wait, but for him she would.


**Speak Up**

_By kiwi4me_

Summary:_**[Speak Up**- Kristinia Debarge**]**_

Written for** living in a make believe world!**

* * *

She, with the long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes sat and waited.

She wasn't one to wait before, always impatient and brash. Yet today, she waited silently for any words coming from his lips; anything that would aid to keep her with him. She blinks quietly as he turned away from her. No emotions emitted from that perfect face of his. No words from those thin lips, no movements of his body spoke of his needs.

The redness of his hair shined under the dim lamp beside the couch. Sometimes, she thought of him as an angel sent to save her; a prince who came to rescue her; a man who would always be by her.

Forever was what he said and love was what they meant, but sitting beside the only man who had taken her heart and sealed it up only brought uncertainty. He could speak with so little words that echoed so loudly in her ears. Words of love, words of sorrow, words of hate and disgust, words of anything and her heart would flutter. Angry hurtful words were never aimed at her, never used against her.

Then why does she feel like her whole world is falling? That she has no chance of saving what they had? She could feel the anxiousness riling up her nerves and hitting every mark within her body. Her eyes finally drifted away from his porcelain face toward the television: squared and black. The reflection of herself glared back at her with the most sympathy she ever knew existed. But isn't that her? Does she really look that desperately sad?

She remembered a time not too long ago when his tender kisses left her with invisible burns and his soft touches left trails of endless desires. What happened to those romantic nights and those beautiful days where everything went right? How did everything end?

She doesn't know who to blame. She believes she has always been there for him through thick and thin, rain and fall. She may be a bit nosey and loud, but that was always who she was and always will be. She never changed who she was and probably never will and he knew that. He knew a lot now that she thought about it.

He knew the differences in her smiles, her laughter, and her kisses. He knew what she was asking for without any words and he knew all the right words. He knew her inside out and in every corner. He knew everything about her; she shared her entire life with him whether it be by stories, kisses, or hugs. But what about him? What about this man that she had fallen so helplessly in love with given to her?

_His love_, her mind would repeat with her heart. But inside the cracks that were sealed lie an enormous amount of insecurities that she never wanted to confess. All her thoughts that strayed to 'what ifs' came to her mind in full force and she immediately closed her blue eyes.

Did he lie to her? Was all those nights lying in bed holding one another a terrible prank upon herself? Was she just hoping for more when there wasn't anything there?

Only if he would say something, anything.

She just wants to know the truth, the reason why he has been so distant. Was it her? Was it someone else?

She didn't care if it would break her heart as long as he finally told her all the reasons why he left so late at night. Was it really his job or was it someone? She hated herself for not trusting him, but the more he walks away without any goodbye kisses or smiles just reopened the wounds she tried so hard to heal.

Maybe this wasn't meant to be? Maybe they had been together so long that the flame died? Maybe he just got tired of her and wanted someone new?

Maybe this and maybe thats flew everywhere in her mind and she couldn't fight it. The words were ringing with every second words weren't spoken and she felt the inevitable tears welling up in her eyes. All the years they spent together doesn't seem so long at all. Those times kissing each other tenderly on the lips, those times when she would fall on purpose just to have him catch her, those simple days when all they did was sit together and it made life that much easier. Where have those times gone?

"Ino," his voice, as strong as a leader yet as soft as a child, carried into her ear hitting many nerves causing her heart to explode into million beats per second. She could feel the rush of blood hitting her brain with intense pressure that she was sure her face appeared unattractive. She tried her best to relax herself as much as she could in order to focus on the next words coming from those wondrous lips that gave her goose bumps every time they touched her.

"Gaara," she spoke softly waiting for a reply.

His arm reached over and a hand reached for hers. The touch gave her the warmest chills tickling her stomach with every feathery ends. She had to take a slow breath to calm her nerves as she stared into his earthly eyes.

_He is so beautiful_, she thought as she smiled to herself.

"I'm sorry," he confessed as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles sending lightning to strike straight to her heart.

"It's okay," she spoke without thinking it through.

She knows the smile she offered, he could tell that it was stressed. She really does not want to forgive him for causing her so much unknown pain, but she couldn't help herself.

"No, it's not," he stated as he looked down from her baby blue eyes.

When she placed her soft hand on top of his, his eyes slowly moved up to find hers and it gave her a bit more strength. Those eyes, gleaming with so much desire and passion, looked so beaten and regretful. She just hoped he still could feel the warmth of her hands because she was freezing inside. She froze all the feelings and memories in her mind in order to keep them with her forever. What was she to do when all she wants from him is a hug, a simple gesture to show her any type of commitment he was in with her?

"I still love you," she confessed, "... no matter what you did."

A single tear slipped down her face sculpting her cheek bone down to her chin. She lifts the hand that once occupied on top of his toward her right eye in order to wipe the salty water. Before she could touch her face, his hand wrapped her cheek. His thumb rolled under her eye to wipe away her sorrows and she instantly remembered the first day they met.

--

She was broken hearted underneath a tree that seemed to grow in solitude. She could feel herself tired and exhausted from crying out all her tears but she had too. Holding it in never really helped her at all, so she finally let go and cried.  
She then spots a blurry figure closing in on her and she wonders if it was an enemy, someone who will attack her at any given moment, but it wasn't, far from it actually.

--

She still could feel those arms around her and those soft whispers in her ears. All the promises he made that night under the dark green leaves of the large oak tree, where have they gone? Where were they hiding because how she wished for those promises to be true.

Her eyes as blue as the sky stared helplessly at the man with hazel eyes.

Where did everything changed? When did they fall apart? Why did they drift away? What made them live in such different worlds? How would they move on?  
She couldn't. He was her world and he would always hold a special place in her heart. Whatever the reasons for him to leave her alone, whatever the feelings involved, she would always love him.

"I know I hurt you," he told her with the utmost apology that her blue eyes have ever seen. His head lay against hers, forehead to forehead, mind to mind.

"I am hurt, but it's okay," she spoke softly tangling her fingers with his.

A silence as slow as the start of a storm enveloped the two in their little living room. She breathed in his scent: mixture of sand and earth entered her nose hitting the tips of her lustful mind. She could remember the sparks fly like fireworks on the fourth day of July. He was so gentle with her and every touch brought her into a world of blissful lust. His lips were so addicting that she couldn't fight the urge to pounce on them whenever she could. She could still taste the love they made, the wonderful taste of his skin. Before her thoughts could stray any further, the touch of his lips against hers almost scared her.

She wasn't scared of him or what he did, she was afraid of the thoughts that she had strayed to, thoughts that she had desire for so long. Yet, with all those thoughts, they faded quickly as she kissed back with all her heart weren't able to say. Hands still entangled, lips still touched, a feeling of satisfaction could be seen upon her face. She waited for this for so long and she couldn't help but smile.

"I love you," he whispered as his eyes bored into hers.

The emotions as raw as their life together emitted from his beautiful eyes. Though he has dark circles around his eyes, though he has a tattoo placed on his forehead, even though he could be as cold as ice at times, she would never say he was the best.

No, he was more than that.

He is strong, passionate, lonely, scared, determined, loving, caring, and beautiful all around. He was more than 'the best', he is perfect.

_Perfect_, she whispered to herself as she leaned in to reply to his statement. She didn't care what he did as long as it was her who he loves because at the end of the day, all she ever wanted and needed in her life was sitting right in front of her with his lips on hers.

_I love you too, always will and nothing will change it..._

* * *

So, this was for **living in a make believe world!** I hope you enjoyed it as well as everyone else! I enjoyed writing this piece so hopefully it shows!  
Review and rate/fav.

Love,  
~kiwi4me


End file.
